The present invention relates to a health supplement containing at least two isoflavones that is derived from a soy molasses material.
Isoflavones occur in a variety of leguminous plants, including vegetable protein materials such as soybeans. The compounds include daidzin, 6xe2x80x3-OAc daidzin, 6xe2x80x3-OMal daidzin, daidzein, genistin, 6xe2x80x3-OAc genistin, 6xe2x80x3-OMal genistin, genistein, glycitin, 6xe2x80x3-OAc-glycitin, 6xe2x80x3-OMal glycitin, glycitein, biochanin A, formononentin, and coumestrol. Typically these compounds are associated with the inherent, bitter flavor of soybeans.
The isoflavones in soybean materials include isoflavone glucosides (glucones), isoflavone conjugates and aglucone isoflavones. Isoflavone conjugates have a glucose molecule attached to an isoflavone moiety. Isoflavone conjugates have additional moieties attached to the glucose molecule of an isoflavone glucoside, for example 6xe2x80x3-OAc genistin contains an acetate group attached to the six position of the glucose molecule of genistin. Aglucone isoflavones consist solely of an isoflavone moiety.
Soy contains three xe2x80x9cfamiliesxe2x80x9d of isoflavone compounds having corresponding glucoside, conjugate, and aglucone members: the genistein family, the daidzein family, and the glycitein family. The genistein family includes the glucoside genistin; the conjugates 6xe2x80x3-OMal genistein (6xe2x80x3-malonate ester of genistin) and 6xe2x80x3-OAc genistin (6xe2x80x3-acetate ester of genistin); and the aglucone genistin. The daidzein family includes the glucoside daidzin; the conjugates 6xe2x80x3-OMal diadzin and 6xe2x80x3-OAc daidzin; and the aglucone daidzein. The glycitein family includes the glucoside glycitin; the conjugate 6xe2x80x3-OMal glycitin; and the aglucone glycitein.
In the production of commercial products, such as vegetable protein concentrates, the focus has been to remove these materials. For example, in a conventional process for the production of a soy protein concentrate in which soy flakes are extracted with an aqueous acid or an aqueous alcohol to remove water soluble materials from the soy flakes, much of the isoflavones are solubilized in the extract. The extract of water soluble materials, including the isoflavones, is soy molasses. The soy molasses is a byproduct material in the production of soy protein concentrate which is typically discarded. Soy molasses, therefore, is an inexpensive and desirable source of isoflavones, provided that the isoflavones can be separated from the soy molasses.
It has recently been recognized that the isoflavones contained in vegetable protein materials such as soybeans have medicinal value. The aglucone isoflavones are of particular interest. Genistein and daidzein may significantly reduce cardiovascular risk factors. xe2x80x9cPlant and Mammalian Estrogen Effects on Plasma Lipids of Female Monkeysxe2x80x9d, Circulation, vol. 90, p. 1259 (October 1994). Genistein and daidzein are also thought to reduce the symptoms of conditions caused by reduced or altered levels of endogenous estrogen in women, such as menopause or premenstrual syndrome. Further, it has recently been recognized that aglucone isoflavones may inhibit the growth of human cancer cells, such as breast cancer cells and prostate cancer cells, as described in the following articles: xe2x80x9cGenistein Inhibition of the Growth of Human Breast Cancer Cells, Independence from Estrogen Receptors and the Multi-Drug Resistance Genexe2x80x9d by Peterson and Barnes, Biochemical and Biophysical Research, Communications, Vol. 179, No. 1, pp. 661-667, Aug. 30, 1991; xe2x80x9cGenistein and Biochanin A Inhibit the Growth of Human Prostrate Cancer Cells but not Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Tyrosine Autophosphorylationxe2x80x9d by Peterson and Barnes, The Prostate, Vol. 22, pp. 335-345 (1993); and xe2x80x9cSoybeans Inhibit Mammary Tumors in Models of Breast Cancerxe2x80x9d by Barnes, et al., Mutagens and Carcinogens in the Diet, pp. 239-253 (1990).
The aglucone isoflavones have the following general formula: 
wherein, R1, R2, R3 and R4 may be selected from the group consisting of H, OH and OCH3.
Genistein has the formula above where R1xe2x95x90OH, R2xe2x95x90H, R3xe2x95x90OH, and R4xe2x95x90OH, daidzein has the formula above where R1xe2x95x90OH, R2xe2x95x90H, R3xe2x95x90H, and R4xe2x95x90OH, and glycitein has the formula above where R1xe2x95x90OH, R2xe2x95x90OCH3, R3xe2x95x90H, and R4xe2x95x90OH.
It is therefore to the isoflavones and to the recovery of an isoflavone enriched material from soy molasses to which the present invention is directed. The present invention is further directed to isoflavone glucosides and aglucone isoflavonesxe2x80x94to the conversion of isoflavones of soy molasses to isoflavone glucosides and aglucone isoflavones, and to the recovery of an isoflavone glucoside enriched material and an aglucone isoflavone enriched material from soy molasses.
A general process for converting vegetable protein isoflavone conjugates to aglucone isoflavones is known, and is provided in the currently pending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/477,102 filed Jun. 7, 1995 now abandoned, owned by the assignee of the present application.
Other processes are known in the art for converting isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones, such as described in Japanese Patent Application 258,669 to Obata, et al. Such processes do not provide for the recovery of an isoflavone enriched material from soy molasses. Such processes also do not provide for the conversion of isoflavone conjugates to isoflavone glucosides or to aglucone isoflavones. Furthermore, these processes achieve only a moderate extent of conversion of isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones, and require a substantial period of time to effect this moderate extent conversion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an isoflavone enriched material and a process for producing the same from soy molasses.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an isoflavone glucoside enriched material and a process for producing the same from soy molasses.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an aglucone isoflavone enriched material and a process for producing the same from soy molasses.
The present invention is an isoflavone enriched material and a process for recovering the same from a soy molasses material containing isoflavones. The method comprises providing a soy molasses material containing isoflavones, and separating a cake from the soy molasses material at a pH and a temperature sufficient to cause a majority of the isoflavones to be contained in the cake. Preferably the pH is about 3.0 to about 6.5 and the temperature is about 0xc2x0 C. to about 35xc2x0 C. during the separation. The cake is an isoflavone enriched material.
In one embodiment, a glucoside enriched isoflavone material is formed from the cake of isoflavone enriched material. An aqueous slurry is formed of the isoflavone enriched material. The slurry is treated at a temperature of about 2xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. and a pH of about 6 to about 13.5 for a time sufficient to convert isoflavone conjugates in the isoflavone enriched material to isoflavone glucosides. A cake of isoflavone glucoside enriched material may then be separated from the slurry.
In another embodiment, an aglucone isoflavone enriched material is formed from the cake of isoflavone enriched material. An aqueous slurry is formed of the isoflavone enriched material. The slurry is treated at a temperature of about 2xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. and a pH of about 6 to about 13.5 for a time sufficient to convert isoflavone conjugates in the isoflavone enriched material to isoflavone glucosides. An enzyme capable of cleaving 1,4-glucoside bonds is contacted with the isoflavone glucosides in the slurry at a temperature of about 5xc2x0 C. to about 75xc2x0 C. and a pH of about 3 to about 9 for a time sufficient to convert the isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones. A cake of aglucone isoflavone enriched material may be separated from the slurry.
In another aspect, the present invention is an isoflavone glucoside enriched material and a process for recovering the same from soy molasses. The soy molasses is treated at a temperature of from about 2xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. and at a pH value of between about 6 to about 13.5 for a time period sufficient to convert isoflavone conjugates contained in the soy molasses to isoflavone glucosides. A cake of isoflavone glucoside enriched material is separated from the soy molasses material at a pH and a temperature sufficient to cause a majority of the isoflavone glucosides to be contained in the cake.
In another aspect, the present invention is an aglucone isoflavone enriched material, and a process for recovering the same from soy molasses. The soy molasses is treated at a temperature of from about 2xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. and at a pH value of between about 6 to about 13.5 for a time period sufficient to convert isoflavone conjugates contained in the soy molasses to isoflavone glucosides. An enzyme capable of cleaving 1,4-glucoside bonds is contacted with the isoflavone glucosides in the soy molasses material at a temperature of about 5xc2x0 C. to about 75xc2x0 C. and a pH of about 3 to about 9 for a time period sufficient to convert the isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones. A cake of aglucone isoflavone enriched material is separated from the soy molasses material at a pH and a temperature sufficient to cause a majority of the aglucone isoflavones to be contained in the cake.
The starting material of a process of the present invention may be soy molasses. Soy molasses is generally considered to be the soy solubles removed from soy insolubles by washing with alcohol or aqueous acid. Soy solubles included in the soy molasses are primarily carbohydrates, highly soluble protein, and isoflavones. Soy insolubles not included in the soy molasses include vegetable fiber materials, insoluble soy protein, cellulose, and insoluble hemicellulose. Soy molasses is a by-product of many commercial processes involving soybeans or soybean derivatives, such as processes for producing protein concentrate products. Accordingly, soy molasses is produced in large quantities to such an extent that soy molasses is a relatively inexpensive commercially available commodity.
Alternatively, the starting material for a process of the present invention may be a soy material which contains isoflavones and carbohydrates from which a soy molasses may be formed. Such soy materials include, but are not limited to, soy meal, soy flour, soy grits, soy flakes, and mixtures thereof, which preferably have been chemically or mechanically defatted.
The starting soy material is extracted or washed with an extractant effective to remove substantial amounts of the isoflavones and carbohydrates present in the soy material. After the extraction or wash, the resulting extract is separated from the insoluble residual soy materials to form a soy molasses. The extractant preferably is selected from an aqueous low molecular weight alcohol solution, or an aqueous solution having a pH at about the isoelectric point of soy protein. For example, preferred aqueous alcohols include aqueous methanol, aqueous ethanol, aqueous isopropyl alcohol, and aqueous propanol, where the alcohol to water ratio of the solution is preferably at least 40:60, and more preferably is at least 60:40, and most preferably falls within a range of from 65:35 to 90:10. A preferred aqueous solution having a pH at about the isoelectric point of soy protein is water adjusted with a suitable acid, preferably a mineral acid such as hydrocholoric acid or sulfuric acid, to a pH of from about 3.5 to about 5.5, more preferably to a pH of from about 4 to about 5, and most preferably to a pH of from about 4.4 to about 4.6.
In a preferred embodiment, the soy molasses is produced from defatted soy flakes from which oil has been removed by solvent extraction in a conventional manner. The defatted soy flakes are extracted with water which has been adjusted to an acidic pH, preferably about pH 4 to about pH 5, by the addition of one or more suitable acids such as acetic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, hydrochloric acid or any other suitable reagent. Preferably the ratio of the acidic extractant to soy flakes is about 10:1 to about 20:1 by weight, and more preferably from about 12:1 to about 16:1. To improve the efficacy of the extraction, the temperature of the extractant may be elevated above room temperature, preferably between about 32xc2x0 C. and about 55xc2x0 C. After the extraction, the soy molasses is removed from the soy insolubles.
In another embodiment, defatted soy flakes are extracted with aqueous alcohol to produce the soy molasses. Preferably, the flakes are extracted with about 80% aqueous ethanol at a ratio of about 10:1 to about 20:1 by weight of extractant to soy flakes, and more preferably from about 12:1 to about 16:1 by weight of extractant to soy flakes. The temperature of the alcohol extractant may be elevated above room temperature, preferably from about 32xc2x0 C. to about 55xc2x0 C., to improve the efficacy of the extraction. The soy molasses is then removed from the soy insolubles.
The soy molasses is then condensed. The soy molasses may be condensed by conventional methods for removing a liquid, including, but not limited to, evaporation, preferably under reduced pressure, steam stripping, or distillation. The condensed soy molasses may contain at least 10% solids, by weight, and preferably contains from about 25% to about 60% solids, by weight, and more preferably contains from about 30% to about 50% solids, by weight. For example, condensed soy molasses is typically an aqueous mixture containing about 50% or more solids that comprise about 6% (based on the total weight of the soy molasses) protein, about 3% ash, about 5% fat, and about 36% carbohydrates. xe2x80x9cSoy molasses materialxe2x80x9d as that term is used herein refers to a composition containing soy molasses, a condensed soy molasses, and/or derivatives of soy molasses such as an isoflavone glucoside enriched soy molasses material and an aglucone isoflavone enriched soy molasses material. Accordingly, these terms are used interchangeably herein.
An isoflavone enriched material may be recovered from the condensed soy molasses material. The condensed soy molasses material may be diluted with water to a solids content of from about 6% to about 13%, with 13% being most preferred. Dilution of the condensed soy molasses material is not a requirement for the process, however, diluting the relatively thick condensed soy molasses material facilitates processing the material.
The condensed soy molasses material, preferably diluted, is treated at a pH and a temperature at which a majority of the isoflavones will separate from the liquid fraction of the condensed soy molasses upon performing a separation procedure. In a preferred embodiment, the condensed soy molasses material is treated at a pH of about 3.0 to about 6.5 and a temperature of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 35xc2x0 C. to maximize the insolubility of the isoflavones in the liquid fraction of the condensed soy molasses. Isoflavones may be separated from the liquid fraction of the condensed soy molasses at pH values outside the preferred range and at temperatures above 35xc2x0 C., however, these conditions are less preferred since less isoflavones are separated in the separation procedure. The pH of the condensed soy molasses may be adjusted with a suitable conventional acidic or basic reagent, if necessary. It is most preferred that the pH of the condensed soy molasses be adjusted to about 4.5. It is also preferred to chill or cool the condensed soy molasses to a temperature of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 10xc2x0 C., and most preferably to a temperature of about 4xc2x0 C. to about 7xc2x0 C.
The condensed soy molasses material is then subjected to a separation procedure to separate a cake of isoflavone enriched material from the liquid fraction of the condensed soy molasses material. The separation is performed while the soy molasses material is maintained under the previously described pH and temperature conditions.
In one embodiment, the cake of isoflavone enriched material is separated by centrifuging the soy molasses material and decanting the supernatant from the cake. Centrifugation is preferably performed at about 3,000 to about 10,000 rpm for approximately 30 minutes at about 0xc2x0 C. to about 10xc2x0 C.
In another embodiment, the isoflavone enriched cake may be separated from the soy molasses material by filtration. Preferably the filtration is done at the previously described pH and temperature conditions, most preferably at a pH of about 4.5 and a temperature of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 10xc2x0 C.
The separated cake of isoflavone enriched material contains a significant amount of isoflavones therein. Preferably the cake of isoflavone enriched material contains at least 20 mg of isoflavones per gram of cake material, on a dry basis (at least about 2% isoflavones by weight) and more preferably contains from about 20 mg to about 50 mg of isoflavones per gram of cake material (from about 2% to about 5% isoflavones, by weight).
In another aspect of the present invention, a cake of isoflavone glucoside enriched material may be recovered from soy molasses. A soy molasses material is obtained as described above. Although not a requirement, it is preferred that the soy molasses material be a condensed soy molasses material diluted to a solids content of from about 6% to about 13%, and most preferably about 13%, to facilitate processing the material.
A conversion operation is then performed on the soy molasses material to convert isoflavone conjugates in the soy molasses material to isoflavone glucosides. A substantial portion of the isoflavones in the soy molasses material are isoflavone conjugates, therefore the conversion substantially increases the amount of isoflavone glucosides in the soy molasses material. The conversion has been found to be dependent on the pH and the temperature of the soy molasses material.
The pH range for conversion of the isoflavone conjugates to isoflavone glucosides in a soy molasses material is from about 6 to about 13.5. The pH of the soy molasses should be adjusted to the desired pH, if necessary, with a suitable base, caustic agent, or basic reagent if the pH is to be raised, or, if the pH is to be lowered, with a suitable acid or acid reagent. The conversion of isoflavone conjugates to isoflavone glucosides has been found to be base catalyzed, and so it is most preferred to utilize a high pH to achieve rapid conversion. The most preferred pH for conversion of the isoflavone conjugates to isoflavone glucosides is a pH of about 9 to about 11.
The temperature range for conversion of the isoflavone conjugates to isoflavone glucosides in soy molasses is from about 2xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. The temperature range at which the conversion readily occurs depends on the pH of the soy molasses material. The inventors have found that the conversion occurs easily at lower temperatures when the pH is relatively high. For example, at a pH of about 11 the conversion occurs rapidly and efficiently at a temperature range of about 5xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. At a pH of about 9 conversion occurs efficiently within a temperature range of about 45xc2x0 C. to about 75xc2x0 C. When the pH of the soy molasses material is relatively low, the conversion occurs at higher temperatures. For example, at a pH of about 6, the conversion occurs within a temperature range of about 80xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. In a preferred embodiment, the conversion is effected at about 35xc2x0 C. and a pH of about 11. In another preferred embodiment, the conversion is effected at a temperature of about 73xc2x0 C. and a pH of about 9.
The time period required for conversion of isoflavone conjugates to isoflavone glucosides depends primarily upon the pH and temperature range utilized in the soy molasses material. Such conversion times typically range from about 15 minutes up to several hours or longer. Conversion occurs more rapidly at a higher pH and at a higher temperature. At a pH of about 9, conversion is substantially complete in about 4 hours to about 6 hours at 73xc2x0 C. In a most preferred embodiment, the isoflavone conjugates are converted to isoflavone glucosides in about 30 minutes to about 1 hour, preferably about 45 minutes, at a pH of about 11 and at a temperature of about 35xc2x0 C.
The conversion of the isoflavone conjugates to isoflavone glucosides is remarkably efficient, converting at least a majority, and preferably substantially all of the isoflavone conjugates present to isoflavone glucosides. The term a xe2x80x9cmajorityxe2x80x9d refers to an extent of conversion of at least about 50%. The term xe2x80x9csubstantially allxe2x80x9d refers to an extent of conversion of at least about 80%, and most preferably at least about 90%.
Following the conversion of the isoflavone conjugates to isoflavone glucosides, a cake of isoflavone glucoside enriched material may be separated from the soy molasses material. The soy molasses is condensed by conventional means, if the soy molasses material is not already condensed. The condensed soy molasses material is treated at a pH and a temperature at which a majority of the isoflavone glucosides will separate from the liquid fraction of the condensed soy molasses material in a separation procedure. In a preferred embodiment the condensed soy molasses material is maintained at a pH of about 3 to about 6.5, most preferably about 4.5, and at a temperature of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 35xc2x0 C., preferably about 0xc2x0 C. to about 10xc2x0 C., and most preferably about 4xc2x0 C. to about 7xc2x0 C., during the separation process. The pH of the condensed soy molasses material may be adjusted with a suitable conventional acidic or basic reagent, if necessary.
The separation may be effected by conventional means for separating solids from a liquid. The isoflavone glucoside enriched cake is preferably separated by centrifugation or filtration as described above with respect to separating an isoflavone enriched cake from the liquid fraction of a condensed soy molasses material.
The separated cake of isoflavone glucoside enriched material contains a significant amount of isoflavone glucosides therein. Preferably the cake of isoflavone glucoside enriched material contains at least 20 mg of isoflavone glucosides per gram of cake material, on a dry basis (at least about 2% isoflavone glucosides by weight) and more preferably contains from about 20 mg to about 50 mg of isoflavone glucosides per gram of cake material (from about 2% to about 5% isoflavone glucosides, by weight).
In yet another aspect of the invention, a cake of aglucone isoflavone enriched material may be recovered from soy molasses. A soy molasses material is obtained as described above, preferably a condensed soy molasses material diluted with water to a solids content of about 6% to about 13%. The soy molasses material is treated to convert the isoflavone conjugates to isoflavone glucosides as described above.
An enzymatic conversion operation is then performed on the isoflavone glucoside enriched soy molasses material by contacting a suitable enzyme with isoflavone glucosides in the soy molasses material at a suitable pH and temperature to convert the isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones. The two-step conversion process effectively converts substantially all of the isoflavone conjugates and isoflavone glucosides in the soy molasses material to aglucone isoflavones, substantially increasing the amount of aglucone isoflavones in the soy molasses material.
The conversion of isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones has been found to be dependent on a variety of factors including the type of enzymes present in the soy molasses material, distribution of enzyme concentrations, activities of the enzymes, and the pH and temperature of the soy molasses material during the conversion. The enzymes required to effect the conversion are enzymes capable of cleaving the glucosidic linkage between the isoflavone moiety and the glucose molecule of the isoflavone glucosides. In a preferred embodiment, the enzymes are saccharidase or gluco-amylase enzymes capable of cleaving 1,4-glucoside bonds. The enzymes may be inherently present in the soy molasses material, or may be commercially available enzymes which are added to the soy molasses material. Inherently present enzymes are referred to herein as xe2x80x9cresidualxe2x80x9d enzymes, and enzymes that are added to the soy molasses material are referred to herein as xe2x80x9csupplementalxe2x80x9d enzymes.
Sufficient enzyme should be present in the soy molasses material to convert at least a majority, and preferably substantially all, of the isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones. Generally, if the residual enzymes in the soy molasses material are insufficient to effect the conversion, supplemental enzymes should be added to the soy molasses material. In a preferred embodiment, supplemental enzymes are added to the soy molasses material regardless of whether sufficient residual enzymes are present in the soy molasses material since addition of supplemental enzymes dramatically decreases the time necessary to effect substantially complete conversion of the glucosides to aglucones. If supplemental enzymes are added, the supplemental enzymes should be added so that the total concentration of enzyme present is about 0.1% to about 10% by weight of the solids in the soy molasses material on a dry basis.
Supplemental enzymes are selected based on optimum activity at selected pH and temperature conditions, and cost effectiveness. The supplemental enzymes are enzymes capable of cleaving the bond between the isoflavone moiety and the glucose molecule of the isoflavone glucosides, such as saccharidase and gluco-amylase enzymes capable of cleaving 1,4-glucoside bonds. Preferred supplemental enzymes are commercially available alpha-and beta-glucosidase enzymes, beta-galactosidase enzymes, glucoamylase enzymes, and pectinase enzymes. Particularly preferred are enzymes such as Biopectinase 100 L (which is preferably utilized at a pH range of from about 3 to about 6), Biopectinase 300 L (optimum pH range from about 3 to about 6), Biopectinase OK 70 L (optimum pH range from about 3 to about 6), Biolactase 30,000 (optimum pH range from about 3 to about 6) Neutral Lactase (optimum pH range from about 6 to about 8), all of which are available from Quest International, 1833 57th Street, Post Office Box 3917, Sarasota, Fla. 34243. Also especially preferred are Lactase F (which is preferably utilized at a pH range of from about 4 to about 6), and Lactase 50,000 (optimum pH range from about 4 to about 6), both available from Amano International Enzyme Co., Inc., Post Office Box 1000, Troy, Va. 22974. Other particularly preferred supplemental enzymes include G-Zyme G990 (optimum pH from about 4 to about 6) and Enzeco Fungal Lactase Concentrate (optimum pH from about 4 to about 6) available from Enzyme Development Corporation, 2 Penn Plaza, Suite 2439, New York, N.Y. 10121; Lactozyme 3000 L (which preferably is utilized at a pH range from about 6 to about 8), and Alpha-Gal 600 L (which preferably is utilized at a pH range of from about 4 to about 6.5), available from Novo Nordisk Bioindustrials, Inc., 33 Turner Road, Danbury, Conn. 06813; Maxilact L2000 (which is preferably utilized at a pH range of from about 4 to about 6), available from Gist Brocades Food Ingredients, Inc., King of Prussia, Pa., 19406; and Neutral Lactase (which is preferably utilized at a pH range of from about 6 to about 8), available from Pfizer Food Science Group, 205 East 42nd Street, New York, N.Y. 10017.
The pH range for conversion of the isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones is from about 3 to about 9. The pH that is utilized depends primarily upon the type of enzyme used, and should be selected accordingly. The residual enzyme is active within a pH range of about 7 to about 9, although it is believed that the pH of the soy molasses material is lowered during the course of the conversion. The supplemental enzymes are active within an optimum pH range specified by the manufacturer of the enzyme, as shown above for several specific enzymes. Typically the supplemental enzymes are active either in a neutral pH range from about 6 to about 8, or in an acidic pH range from about 3 to about 6.
The pH of the soy molasses material may be adjusted to a desired value for conducting the conversion of isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones. In most instances the pH is reduced from the relatively high or basic pH required to convert the isoflavone conjugates to isoflavone glucosides by the addition of one or more suitable acids such as acetic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, hydrochloric acid, or any other suitable reagent.
The temperature range of the soy molasses material for the conversion of glucosides to aglucones is from about 5xc2x0 C. to about 75xc2x0 C. The temperature significantly affects the activity of the enzymes, and therefore, the rate of conversion. The supplemental enzymes may be active above 70xc2x0 C., for example Alpha-Gal 600 L is active at 75xc2x0 C., however, it is preferred to conduct the conversion at lower temperatures to avoid enzyme deactivation. In a preferred embodiment, the conversion is effected between about 35xc2x0 C. and about 45xc2x0 C.
The time required for conversion of the glucosides to aglucones depends upon enzyme-related factors, particularly concentration, and the temperature and pH of the system. In most instances it is possible to achieve substantially complete conversion within 24 hours, however, it is preferred that supplemental enzyme be added to dramatically increase the rate of the reaction. The selected supplemental enzyme, enzyme concentration, pH and temperature preferably cause substantially complete conversion within about 2 hours, and most preferably within about 1 hour.
The conversion of the isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones is remarkably efficient, converting at least a majority, and preferably substantially all of the glucosides present to aglucones. The term xe2x80x9ca majorityxe2x80x9d refers to an extent of conversion of at least about 50%. The term xe2x80x9csubstantially allxe2x80x9d refers to an extent of conversion of at least about 80%, and most preferably at least about 90%.
Following the conversion of the isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones the soy molasses material is condensed as described above, if the soy molasses material has not already been condensed. A cake of aglucone isoflavone enriched material may be separated from the liquid fraction of the condensed soy molasses material. The soy molasses material is treated at a pH and a temperature at which a majority of the aglucone isoflavones will separate from the liquid fraction of the condensed soy molasses material in a separation procedure. Preferably, the condensed soy molasses material is maintained at a pH of about 3 to about 6.5, most preferably about 4.5, and at a temperature of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 35xc2x0 C., preferably about 0xc2x0 C. to about 10xc2x0 C., and most preferably about 4xc2x0 C. to about 7xc2x0 C., during the separation process. The pH of the condensed soy molasses material may be adjusted with a suitable conventional acidic or basic reagent, if necessary.
The separation may be effected by conventional means for separating solids from a liquid. The aglucone isoflavone enriched cake is preferably separated by centrifugation or filtration as described above with respect to separating an isoflavone enriched cake from the liquid fraction of a condensed soy molasses material.
The separated cake of aglucone isoflavone enriched material contains a significant amount of aglucone isoflavones therein. Preferably the cake of aglucone isoflavone enriched material contains at least 20 mg of aglucone isoflavones per gram of cake material, on a dry basis (at least about 2% aglucone isoflavones by weight) and more preferably contains from about 20 mg to about 50 mg of aglucone isoflavones per gram of cake material (from about 2% to about 5% aglucone isoflavones, by weight).
An aglucone isoflavone enriched material may also be produced from an isoflavone enriched material recovered from soy molasses, where the process for recovering an isoflavone enriched material from soy molasses is described above. Water is added to the recovered cake of isoflavone enriched material to form a slurry of the isoflavone enriched material. Preferably the slurry is diluted to about 6% to about 13% solids, although a higher solids content may be used. Isoflavone conjugates in the slurry are then converted to isoflavone glucosides by treating the slurry under the same conditions described above with respect to converting isoflavone conjugates to isoflavone glucosides in soy molasses. In particular, the slurry is treated at a pH of about 6 to about 13.5, preferably about pH 9 to about pH 11, and a temperature of about 2xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. for a period of about 15 minutes to several hours. Most preferably the slurry is treated at a pH of about 11 and a temperature of about 5xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., preferably about 35xc2x0 C., for a period of about 30 minutes to about 1 hour; or at a pH of about 9 and a temperature of about 45xc2x0 C. to about 75xc2x0 C., preferably about 73xc2x0 C., for a period of about 4 hours to about 6 hours. If desired, an isoflavone glucoside enriched material may be separated from the slurry in a manner similar to the separation of an isoflavone enriched material from soy molasses described above.
Isoflavone glucosides in the slurry are then converted to aglucone isoflavones under the same conditions described above with respect to converting isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones in a soy molasses material. In particular, the isoflavone glucosides in the slurry are contacted with an enzyme capable of cleaving the glucosidic linkage between the isoflavone moiety and the glucose molecule of the isoflavone glucosides under suitable pH and temperature conditions for a period of time sufficient to convert the isoflavone glucosides to aglucone isoflavones. Preferred enzymes, pH conditions, temperatures, and time periods are described above. An aglucone isoflavone enriched material may be separated from the slurry in a manner similar to the separation of an isoflavone enriched material from soy molasses described above.
An aglucone isoflavone enriched material may also be produced from an isoflavone glucoside enriched material recovered from a soy molasses material, where the process for recovering an isoflavone glucoside enriched material from a soy molasses material is described above. Water is added to the recovered cake of isoflavone glucoside enriched material to form a slurry of the isoflavone glucoside enriched material. Preferably the slurry is diluted to about 6% to about 13% solids, although a higher solids content may be used. The isoflavone glucosides in the slurry are converted to aglucone isoflavones in the same manner described above with respect to the isoflavone glucoside enriched slurry formed from an isoflavone enriched slurry. An aglucone isoflavone enriched material may be separated from the slurry after the conversion in a manner similar to the separation of an isoflavone enriched material from soy molasses described above.
The present invention is illustrated in more detail by the following examples. The examples are intended to be illustrative, and should not be interpreted as limiting or otherwise restricting the scope of the invention in any way.
As noted above, soy materials, including soy molasses, include the genistein, daidzein, and glycitein xe2x80x9cfamiliesxe2x80x9d of isoflavones having corresponding glucoside, conjugate, and aglucone members, where the genistein family contains the conjugates 6xe2x80x3-OMal genistin, 6xe2x80x3-OAc genistin, the glucoside genistin, and the aglucone genistein; the daidzein family contains the conjugates 6xe2x80x3-OMal daidzin, 6xe2x80x3-OAc daidzin, the glucoside daidzin, and the aglucone daidzein; and the glycitein family includes the conjugate 6xe2x80x3-OMal glycitin, the glucoside glycitin, and the aglucone glycitein. In the following examples the relative concentrations of isoflavones are measured either as a total concentration of an isoflavone family, or as individual percentages of each isoflavone in a family of isoflavones. For example, the total concentration of the genistein family of isoflavones is the sum of the concentrations of 6xe2x80x3-OMal genistin, 6xe2x80x3-OAc genistin, genistin, and genistein, and the percentage of each of the isoflavones in the genistein family is determined relative to the other genistein family isoflavones: % genistin+% 6xe2x80x3OMal genistin+% 6xe2x80x3OAc genistin+% genistein=100%.